LNS-5367A Emerald Gundam Affinity
The LNS-5367A Emerald Gundam Affinity is an upgraded version of the LNS-5367 Emerald Gundam that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. It is manufactured by Team Pacifist, and piloted by Elizabeth Kennedy, the sister of former Emerald Gundam pilot Ash Kennedy. Technology Aside from the addition of the Twin-Drive System. The Emerald Gundam Affinity retrains almost all of its armaments from its predecessor, such as its 20mm fire-linked CIWS, the mobile weapon pod, and the MMI-RG30 cruising mobile shield for example; however, the 12.5mm CIWS from its predecessor has been removed from the Affinity due to the Twin-Drive system in it not being able to handle two CIWS at once. The beam rifles have been added into the Emerald Affinity for use only in Gunner mode. Thanks to the addition of another GN Drive, all of its armaments from the predecessor (excluding the MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon) have been upgraded to make them more compatible with it. A GN Sword V was added to replace one of the beam sabers from the predecessor. One of the new features in the Emerald Affinity is the new Lux-Elysium system, which has the ability to manipulate the flow of time by slowing it down, giving the Affinity a better advantage to attack opposing mobile suits during a moment of stress; however, after a set amount of time has passed, the flow of time will return to normal. The system was originally tested on the Gundam Fructidor with passable results. History Equipment *'GN 20mm CIWS:' Like most other mobile suits the Affinity also features a set of two CIWS guns in its head to intercept incoming missiles. *'GN Beam Claw:' *'GN Mobile Weapon Pod:' Powered by a minature GN Condenser in the Affinity's backpack, the four GN mobile weapon pods contain GN-Powered Beam Assault Cannons and Guided Missiles in each set. These pods can be detached from it and operated wirelessly to attack opponents from different directions. *'GN Beam Saber:' Like most other GN-powered mobile suits the Affinity also wields a GN Beam Saber to engage with an opposing mobile suit in Close Combat; it can also be used in conjunction with the GN Sword V. *'GN Sword V' *'GN Cruising Mobile Shield:' *'GN Beam Rifle:' Features *'Bit Control System' **'GN Field' *'Quantum Brainwave Control System' *'Twin Drive System:' Much like the 00 QanT, the Emerald Gundam Affinity utilizes the Twin Drive System, its specifics are as detailed. **'Quantum System' **'Trans-Am System:' Like all other GN-Powered Mobile Suits, the Emerald Gundam Affinity can utilize Trans-Am for increased output. *'Lux-Elysium System:' The Emerald Gundam Affinity can utilize the new Lux-Elysium System. Once activated, the Affinity manipulates the flow of time by slowing it down, giving it a better advantage to attack opposing mobile suits during a moment of stress; however, after a set amount of time has passed, the flow of time will return to normal. This system is said to be similar to Trans-Am, but it is actually specific to Observers. Unlike Trans-Am, Lux does not use GN Particles and Elizabeth can lock or unlock the system at any time depending on the situation.